OneShort: No muy normal
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Kagome permanece en su cabaña del Country Club, sola con su sexy primo...¿Que pasara? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EXPLICITO


NO MUY NORMAL

Era fin de semana. Como siempre mi familia y yo íbamos al Country Club, donde teníamos una casa. Yo ya estaba de vacaciones, pero mi madre y el abuelo tenían que trabajar y Souta aun tenía clases…

-Mama! –Pregunte- ¿Puedo quedarme con Sango esta semana aquí? Como estoy de vacaciones creo que puedo quedarme un poco más.

-Ummm… No lo sé hija –me contesto mama- Recuerda que yo tengo que trabajar, tu abuelo también… No quiero dejarte sola.

-Es que no quiero quedarme en casa aburrida toda la semana –le dije con voz de niñita pequeña- No seas malita déjame quedarme ¿sí? –uní las manos en un gesto de suplica-

-Está bien –accedió mama rápidamente- Pero con la condición de que alguien se quede contigo

-Si… pero… ¿Quién? –pregunte- Todos ustedes deben irse…

-Llamare a tu primo para que venga contigo –me interrumpió- el está de vacaciones y estoy segura de que no se negara –tomo el teléfono y lo llamo-

Mi primo accedió inmediatamente, como dijo mi madre no se negó. Yo quería quedarme a broncearme en la piscina y aparte de eso, por las noches había un local donde se reunían todos los chicos y en esa época del año iba mucho más gente; mi madre nunca me deja salir a ese tipo de lugares, así que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo sin recibir un regaño, acepte que mi odioso primo viniera, tome mi celular y llame a Sango

-Hola! –le dije a Sango.

-Hola Kagome… ¿Qué te dijo tu mama? –contesto Sango inmediatamente.

-Me dijo que si –sonreí- Pero llamo a mi odioso primo para que se quedara conmigo.

-Oh! Que fastidioso –dijo con fastidio mi amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, pero igual no le prestaremos atención… no intervendrá en mis planes –le dije con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro- ¿Cuándo llegas?

-Mañana mismo estaré ahí –confirmo.

-Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós –colgué.

Por la tarde llego mi primo, se llama Inuyasha y tiene 25 años, trabaja con su padre en una empresa. Yo nunca he tenido mucho trato con él, es muy arrogante y se cree muy intelectual, realmente insoportable, pero tendría que tratar de soportarlo esa semana. Antes de que oscureciera mama le dio a Inuyasha todas las instrucciones que creía, debía darle; le dijo que me cuidara y que confiaba en el. Antes de irse nos dejo comida lista y se marcho, la cual calentamos en el microondas y la comimos mientras mirábamos tele. A eso de las once de la noche tocaron la puerta…

-¿Quién será? –Pregunte girando a ver la puerta- Es muy tarde para visitas.

-Pues qué esperas… abre la puerta –me dijo el insoportable ojidorado.

Lance una mirada asesina, me levante y fui hacia la puerta a ver quién era. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a un joven alto de cabellos negros con un bolso…

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunte confundida.

-El es Miroku, un amigo –dijo Inuyasha apareciendo de repente- Pasa Miroku.

Yo confundía por tanta confianza…

-La tia Naomi me dijo que podía traer un amigo para no aburrirme.

Me mintió obviamente, lo pensé uno minutos pero luego entendí que era perfecto, así no molestaría. Los mire indiferente y me fui a mi habitación y ellos a la que sería la suya esa semana. Estaba muy aburrida leyendo una revista, salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina por agua y los escuche detrás de la puerta…

-Cuando la mocosa se quede dormida vamos al bar a tomar algo –afirmaba Inuyasha.

-Claro… sin despertarla –le dijo Miroku, pero yo no me quedaría en casa, así que entre…

-No! Yo también voy –les dije con las manos en la cintura.

-Estás loca! Si tu madre se entera de que te lleve a un Bar me mata –me dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Si te van a matar… pero cuando yo les diga que trajiste a tu amiguito Miroku –le dije yo astutamente.

-Inuyasha… creo que tiene razón –le dijo Miroku, e Inuyasha luego de pensarlo bien…

-Está bien –me dijo seriamente.

Estos dos idiotas me veían como una niña, por lo cual era un fastidio cargar conmigo toda la noche. Yo ya me siento como una mujer, así que fui a mi habitación, me maquille, me puse una mini y salimos.

Llegamos al lugar, note como me miraban pervertidamente algunos hombres. Inuyasha se encontró con unos amigos y se puso a charlar, yo me sentía muy celosa porque algunas chicas lo miraban y le sonreían…

-Oye Inuyasha! –Le pregunto uno de los chicos- ¿Esa es tu novia?

Antes de responder, miro a Miroku y sonrió…

-No para nada –soltó una carcajada- Es mi primita… la estamos cuidando.

Yo me sentía furiosa, que tipo tan imbécil. Me fui a dar una vuelta, me senté en un sillón y un chico, un poco más grande que yo, se me acerco a charlar…

-Hola! –me dijo el chico moreno con ojos azules.

-Hola! –le conteste indiferente.

-¿Puedo? –me pregunto señalando el sillón a mi lado.

-Como quieras –yo seguía indiferente.

-¿Y qué haces aquí sola? –Me pregunto mirando alrededor luego de sentarse- ¿Te peleaste con tu novio?

-Ja! No… para nada – le conteste con un poco mas de entusiasmo que antes.

-Ummm… Bueno ¿quieres un trago? –me pregunto tomando dos tragos de la bandeja del camarero- Ten –ofreciéndome uno.

- Gracias –tome el trago- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Kouga, y la hermosura a mi lado es… -dijo pícaramente.

-Kagome –le dije sonriendo.

-Lindo nombre…Kagome –me guiño el ojo.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, note que el chico tenia intensiones de seducirme, yo solo le seguía la corriente, aunque sabía que no iba a pasar de un simple coqueteo, estaba medio borracha, ya había tomada tres tragos. Cuando nos dispusimos a intercambiar números, una voz irritante nos interrumpió…

-Ja! Aquí estas –me miro y luego vio a Kouga de arriba a abajo- ¿Este quién es?

-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? –le dije molesta.

-¿Cómo que este? –se levanto Kouga del sillón un poco incomodo por el tono de Inuyasha- Tengo mi nombre…

-Me da igual… Deja de coquetearle a Kagome! –le dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico de ojos azules.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que debo hacer? –lo miro desafiantemente-

-No te importa quién soy… pero ella es una niña! –Empezó a gritar- No te hagas el vivo espécimen…

-Ja! ¿Por qué no te largas y nos dejas en paz? ¿Sí? –le dijo perdiendo la paciencia- Lárgate!

-Mira lobito rabioso! No te pases… si no quieres que te deje un ojo morado! –gritaba Inuyasha contestándole a Kouga.

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que corrían a punto de golpearse, pero los demás chicos los separaron. Yo me enoje y le dije que me iba a mi casa. Cuando llegue, me fui a mi habitación a dormir, pero pensé que mañana cuando llegara Sango, les daría su merecido.

A la mañana siguiente no vi a ninguno de los dos, me puse mi bikini y me dirigí al patio a tomar sol en la reposera. El bikini era muy pequeño y nunca lo usaba, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Al rato apareció Miroku, se quedo mirándome sin poder sacarme los ojos de encima, así que me decidí a calentarlo un poco. Me levante de la reposera, lo salude indiferente y me lance a la piscina a nadar, al zambullirme me imagine que el movimiento haría que mi corpiño se moviera y mostrara un poco mis senos, pero no me preocupe porque mi intención era provocarlo, así que permanecí nadando un rato dejando que me mirara.

Salí de la piscina y pude ver que el chico tenía una erección, seguí provocándolo cruelmente…

-Miroku… ¿me pones bronceador? Ya es medio día y el sol está muy fuerte –le dije con voz actuada.

-Cla…claro –accedió tartamudeando, tomando el bronceador y untándomelo en la espalda.

Yo casi intentacionalmente roce su miembro y lo note muy rígido, mi venganza apenas comenzaba…

-¿Te divertiste ayer? –le pregunte.

-Si… conocimos muchas chicas –me relataba.

Yo tenía cara de que no me interesaba, mientas escuchaba lo que el chico me decía, pensaba que cuando llegara Sango me ayudaría con mi venganza. Termino de contarme lo sucedido la noche anterior y me di cuenta que tenía sus ojos posados en mis senos, lo cual me incomodo un poco y volví a la reposera a tomar el sol. El se alejo y se sentó en una silla cercana, pude ver que tenía su pene erecto. Pensé "si continuo ahora, siempre voy a ser una niña. Esto es algo muy importante para mí", así que tome los auriculares y empecé a moverme, acostada en la reposera, al ritmo de la música. El se oculto de mi vista y empezó a tocarse, mientras yo seguía con mi juego.

Al rato apareció Inuyasha, se notaba cansado. Volteo y vio a Miroku, noto lo que había estado haciendo…

-¡¿Qué haces pervertido? –Alzo la voz- ¡Estás loco!¡Es mi prima!

-Sera tu prima…pero mira el cuerpo que tiene –le contesto Miroku- Yo le doy! ¿Acaso no te calienta?

-Bueno…si no fuera mi prima… Ya basta Miroku! –dijo inuyasha.

Cuando Inuyasha dijo eso, despertó una sensación extraña en mí. Me di cuenta que con quien quería estar por primera vez era con él, con mi primo Inuyasha.

Al rato llego Sango por fin, le conté con lujos de detalle todo lo que había pasado desde que Inuyasha llego.

-Oh! Que tipo tan pervertido ese tan Miroku –me decía Sango.

-Si… pero bueno lo que importa es que obviamente mi venganza, ya no va –le decía a mi amiga- Debemos hacer que Inuyasha se fije en mi…

-Kagome te confieso –me dijo bajito- los dos están buenísimos.

-Bueno pero Inuyasha es para mí –solté una carcajada.

Decidido, yo con Inuyasha y ella con el amigo. Durante la cena Inuyasha y Miroku planeaban su salida de esta noche, entonces Sango y yo fuimos a la sala a ver tele, haciendo zapping durante un momento, encontramos una película porno y la dejamos. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta lo que estábamos mirando se acercaron, riendo…

-¿Qué hacen? Esas películas no son para niñas.

Sango y yo nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada, decidimos que era hora de empezar a jugar. Los sentamos a los dos en un sillón y con la música de fondo de la película, empezamos a bailar, acariciándonos entre nosotras y rozándonos los labios para hacerlos calentar; en eso Miroku se levanta exaltado y se dirige a mí para besarme, pero una mano lo hace detenerse…

-¿Qué haces? –Le dijo Inuyasha halándolo- Es mi prima déjamela a mí.

Comenzó a tocarme y besarme apasionadamente, cuando mire a alrededor Sango y Miroku ya no estaban, se habían ido a la habitación del segundo piso

Continuamos palpándonos, hasta que note que empezaba a quitarme la ropa poco a poco, yo hice lo mismo y cuando alcance su pantalón sentí que tenía su pene erguido. Yo me estaba excitando cada vez más, mis pezones se endurecían y el abordó a lamerlos mientras me acariciaba suavemente los senos, hasta que me dejo desnuda.

Estaba tan excitada que sin pensarlo me arrodille y comencé a succionarlo, era enorme, rígido y caliente casi no cabía en mi boca pero me las arregle con mi lengua, cuando lo mire a la cara note que estaba con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando, por lo que seguí cada vez más rápido. De repente un grito de placer me hizo notar que algo sucedería y me retire, antes de que acabara en mi boca.

Me tiro sobre la alfombra y empezó a pasar su lengua por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llego a intimidad, estaba muy mojada y con su lengua hacia movimientos rápidos sobre ella, yo no podía evitar gemir de placer aunque me avergonzaba un poco, pero mientras él me absorbía…

-Quiero escucharte gritar Kagome –me dijo.

Yo no sabía cuando se iba a adentrar en mí, aunque lo deseaba, sentía miedo por el dolor que me podría causar, pero estaba tan fogosa que no aguantaba más.

Me dio vuelta y me dejo acostada boca abajo, con su lengua comenzó a besarme los glúteos mientras introducía sus dedos en mi intimidad y con la otra mano me sostenía la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo no podía dejar de gritar los movimientos de sus dedos dentro de mi me estaban excitando cada vez mas…

-Inuyasha… ya no aguanto más. Hazlo –le dije.

Inuyasha tomo un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón y muy rápidamente se lo coloco. Me situó boca arriba y mojo mi intimidad con unos besos nuevamente hasta que se recostó sobre mí. Sentí como introducía su pene, una increíble sensación afloro sobre todo mi cuerpo, no podía parar de gritar y el tampoco, se movía para arriba y para abajo cada vez más rápido hasta que estalle en un grito de placer que jamás me hubiese imaginado. Yo no quería parar, así que decidí sentarme sobre él y seguir moviéndome y de pronto otro orgasmo estallo en mi, y por los gritos que el pronunciaba me di cuenta que también había tenido uno.

Saque su condón de un tiro y empecé a succionarlo hasta que no pude mas. Nos quedamos recostados sobre la alfombra y mientras nos hacíamos mimos nos dormimos. Despertamos juntos a la mañana siguiente…

-Inuyasha… -lo mire, mientras estábamos recostados.

-¿Si? –me dijo mientras acariciaba mis brazos.

-Debo decirte que… Bueno –no sabía cómo decirle- Esta… Esta fue mi primera vez.

Me miro tiernamente mientras seguía acariciándome…

-Entonces…Debemos guardar el secreto – me sonrió.

FIN


End file.
